<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best laid plans by queermermaids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262190">best laid plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids'>queermermaids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book of Nile Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Booker | Sebastien le Livre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>highlightcity159 asked:</p><p>love your writing! If you’re still doing prompts - Booker’s perspective on their first kiss?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book of Nile Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best laid plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in addition to the fic, <a href="https://bookernile.tumblr.com/post/628193803274240000/love-youre-writing-if-youre-still-doing-prompts">my answer</a>:</p><p>thank you so much!! I feel as though my writing isn’t the best but I am very glad you enjoy it!! Terribly sorry this is so delayed!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Booker had a whole plan, and he’s thought about it for days. He has invited Nile over for dinner, and is ready to ask if she wanted to be more than friends. Their relationship was getting more intimate, and every time she would come out to help him with a mission he wanted to pull her aside and ask. He figures its better to have a controlled environment, instead of under fire.</p><p>For the entire time he’s known her, they’ve only met in other locations. After nearly 2 years of living here,  he considered his Paris apartment to be more than just a safe house. And because of that it does feel special to invite her for dinner. </p><p>It is a very easy meal he’s making, knows the recipe by heart he’s made it so many times. But he’s never made it for her so he’s nervous. There’s no reason to be, he’s finished by the time Nile arrives, but his palms are a little sweaty. She sits down after he denies her offer of help, and watches him as he gets her a plate.</p><p>He goes around the table from the kitchen with her plate. As he puts it down in front of her, she stops him with a hand on his wrist. She pushes his cheek until he’s facing her, and then brings his head down, meeting their lips together.</p><p>Booker is shocked and opens his mouth, and doesn’t kiss her back for half a second, until he remembers that this is real. Then he’s covering her hand with his and kissing her back. All the while she just smiles into the kiss, before letting him go, and picking up her fork.</p><p>“It looks delicious, thank you.”</p><p>He sits down, and she smiles under her fork, eating and just looking at him with adoration all over her face. He flushes under her gaze, and takes a gulp of his water.</p><p>Here he was wanting to wine, dine and surprise her, and she had her own plan. It shook him up, she always surprised him and he absolutely loved it. </p><p>This is something he’ll never forget, even with centuries of kisses in their future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! leave some kudos or a comment if you want :)</p><p><a href="https://bookernile.tumblr.com">I am bookernile on tumblr</a> and my ask box is open, for questions/comments/random thoughts, I am not accepting prompts right now!! (but thank you!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>